clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Code1125/1
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Code1125! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation Of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Category:User Templates Alright Hope to see you there dude! By the way, I'm Sharkbate! The third best user here. I have the third most ammount of edits and I'm a bureaucrat. I'm hopping to meet you buddy! My penguin name is Snowman 1001! Here is a photo of my player card. You may think I edited it but I didn't. I took it with the Print Screen button. I WON'T be wearing those clothes though. I will be wearing a black hoodie, sneakers, 3D glasses, and Blue Bunny Ears! Anyway, see you there! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Woot! Wanna meet? I'm Ben 100022 on CP and i'm on Half Pipe and at the Iceberg!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 00:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Wha? Who said I was feuding with Metalmanager? He is one of my best friends. Sorry, if I make a shop for you, Metal will kick my behind! Lol..(that was a joke but he will get mad) sorry dude. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) He was joking about the sanity thing! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry boi! I can't log back on til party day! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 01:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Tracker Tell me where Aunt Arctic and Cadence is cause I REALLY want to get their backrounds. I'll help u find them if u help meCode1125 23:37, 20 March 2009 (UTC) OP fire awards Yes it is 5am EST. If you can't make it, I can remove you from the guest list for the first one, and put you on the list for the second one (In 3 months time) which will be in the afternoon GMT.--[[User:The A-Kong|The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!'']] 08:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) THE OP FIRE AWARDS HAVE BEEN CANCELED. THIS IS DUE TO MY INABILITY TO GET ON THE COMPUTER THEN. SORRY.